We're Just Friends
by LiveLifeLikeMe
Summary: Mitchie never lied at Camp Rock but she also never preformed at the Final Jam. Shane leaves camp without knowing who his mystery girl is. Weeks after camp, Shane shows up at Mitchie's door with the rest of Connect 3 behind him. By spending so much time with her, he's bound to figure out she's the girl he was looking for and that there's more to them than just friends, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I wrote this in a moment of bordum in the train and decided to post it. Tell me what you think.**

"Mitchie!" A male voice she knew only too well called her.

She turned away from her parents and smiled at him. "Those were some kick ass preformences, weren't they?"

She nodded. "I feel kinda bad for what happened to Tess though." Mitchie admitted.

Shane snorted. "Not to be mean but she deserved it. That girl's been a bi-lister all summer." He said, stopping his curse when he saw Mitchie frown at him.

"Well sure but it's still really sad that her-"

"Don't forget that you didn't get to preform tonight because of her." He interrupted.

Mitchie sighed and agreed, realizing she would get nowhere by arguing on this with him. He was an incredibly stubborn popstar.

"Meet me by the canoes at midnight, okay?" He asked, when his bandmates started beckoning him over.

She smiled happily at him. "Of course, I'll be there."

"Later."

Mitch watched him leave then skipped back to her parents. "Daddy, can I go-"

"Meet Shane at the canoes?" He finished.

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know?" She glanced at where she had stood, talking with Shane, then looked back at her father. "Could you hear us?" She questioned.

"Honey I think everyone in this room could hear you... I don't think you even realized how loudly that boy was talking." Her mother said.

"I think all those concerts ruined his ear drums." Her dad stated.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and peeked at his watch. "It's 11:47, I'll be back at the cabin at 1 o'clock at the latest."

"Alright, but no complaining tomorrow morning when you have to wake up early and help us pack everything."

"I know, I know."

* * *

The brunette sat down at the edge of the dock, canoes floating on her left and stinky shoes on her right. She dipped her feet into the water and closed her eyes, throwing her head back, enjoying the small breeze on her face, the smell of the trees and the sound of the canoes lightly knocking into the dock.

Suddenly a branch cracked and her eyes snapped open, only to be blinded by a schocking white light. Mitchie groaned and covered her eyes, burrying her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook my head. "No," She mumbled. "That really hurt, be more careful next time."

"Sorry." He sat beside Mitchie and looked up at the stars. She stared at him curiously, wondering why he had asked her here. His face scrunched up slightly and he looked around for a moment.

"What's that smell?" He inquired.

She blushed and ducked her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. "That's my feet."

He laughed. "I didn't know your feet stunk!"

"They do not!" She exclaimed indignant.

"Then explain the smell. Feet stinker." He joked.

"I couldn't find a clean pair of socks, so I had to wear an old pair... That's why they stink now, usually they don't."

He grinned, nodding exageratedly. "Sure whatever you say... Feet Stinker."

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, I'll be on my way. Jerk." Mitchie stated, starting to get up and leave.

"Hey wait wait wait." He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back down so roughly that she tumbled all the way down, her head landing in his lap.

He smirked down at Mitch as she blinked a few times, trying to understand how she ended up down there.

He chuckled. "I know I'm attractive Mitch, however I don't think we're quite _there_ yet." He teased.

She slapped his cheek gently and, too lazy to stand and move away, merely turned her back to him, facing the lake. Mitchie felt his fingers move through her hair carefully.

"You have soft hair, did you know that?" He asked.

"Um yeah, obviously, it is _my_ hair after all. Unlike yours that is way too full of hair product to actually be soft, it's like cement."

"I'll have you know that I have been 'embracing the natural look', as Nate says, for the whole summer."

She sat up and faced him. "Seriously though I have to get back to my cabin soon, so tell me, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, during this summer Mitch, you've become a real friend to me. Almost like one of the guys. And I want us to stay friends."

"That would be wonderful." She said, genuinely pleased. Who wouldn't be if an international popstar said that to them?

"I know that I'll be busy with my music and the tour and that you'll have school but I'm sure that we can have a great friendship."

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically. "If we work for it, we'll have it."

He smiled at her and hugged his friend. "I have to get going. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. Probably won't see you tomorrow unless you wake up early and by early I mean 5:30 a.m."

"I'll see you then."

A bit surprised that he actually meant to wake up, she beamed at him and left. _If he really wakes up tomorrow, I'll know he's seriois about being friends, otherwise it was fun while it lasted._

* * *

"Come on Mitchie, we've got to go." Her mom called to her daughter.

She sighed and dropped the branch she had been fiddling with. Jumping on the tips of her toes and checking left and right, Mitchie didn't see him anywhere. Shaking her head in disappointment, she skipped towards Connie before running to her mom's truck. Opening the passenger door, she turned to wave at Caitlyn, Lola, Barron and Sander who had managed to drag themselves out of bed in order to say goodbye.

She blew a kiss to them and waved once again. "I'll miss you guys, we totally have to meet up one day!" Mitchie proclaimed, leaning out the vehicle's window.

"We have your number! You can't escape us if you try!" Barron yelled at her as she drove away.

Mitchie laughed as she saw Caitlyn shove Barron, successfully making him stumble into Lola, who landed in a heep on the floor. She would miss them, she knew but she would be seeing them, they did seem to truly want to stay friends with her.

* * *

Michelle slammed her locker door shut and leaned against it, breathing in deeply so as to calm down. She was always nervous on her first day of school.

"Gee, it's only the first day of school and you already seem exhausted." Someone observed.

Mitchie grinned at her friend, keeping her eyes shut. "I'm not tired, just... Wary." She explained to Sierra.

"Look this is a new year, with new students, just ignore the she-devil and live your life." Sierra encouraged.

Mitch hugged her books tightly to her chest. "I've been doing that for years, it doesn't mean I don't feel anything when she's mean."

"Listen Mitchie, that's one girl out of the whole high school, chances are you'll barely see her and if you do... Let it be, who cares what she thinks? She bullies everyone."

"Sure she does but it's still hurtful."

Sierra shrugged in a non-commited way. "I always found her insults unimaginitive and dull. Don't let her get to you."

Mitchie smiled brightly. "I guess you're right! I'll try to not listen to a word she says, she's not important."

"So now that that's out of the way, what did you do this summer Mitchie?" Sierra asked.

"I went to Camp Rock!" Mitchie squealed excitedly.

"I thought your parents couldn't afford it!" Sierra claimed.

"They couldn't but my mom got hired as the camp chef so I got to go at a discounted rate, as long as helped out in the kitchens." She grimaced a bit at that part. "It was everything I thought it would be."

"That's great news Mitchie, I'm so happy for you." Then she lowered her voice in a fake conspiratory whisper. "I heard Shane Gray went there as well, you know to 'clean up his act'. Did you meet him?"

"Of course I did. We even became friends!"

"Oh my gosh! That's fantastic!" Sierra yelled.

Mitchie shrugged. "Hein, it was a summer friendship, nothing premanent. Next time I see him in real life will probably be from a crowd at one of his concerts."

"Oh bummer, for a moment there I thought you could introduce me." Sierra said, in fake sadness.

"I thought you weren't a fan?" Mitchie wondered, eyebrows raised.

She shook her head as they entered their homeroom class. "I'm not. However that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy the perks of being friends with celebrities. Attractive ones at that. Parties, free stuff... Ahhhh."

Mitchie elbowed her bestfriend. "What happened to you in China this summer? The Sierra I knew would not have been daydreaming about stuff like that."

Sierra made a face. "What can I say? Chinese life can change a girls perspective on things." She winked.

Both of them grew silent as their homeroom teacher started to explain how their Sophmore year would play out.

* * *

Three weeks into the school year and nothing had changed from her previous year. Except that now her best friend was now more willing to attend parties with her and boys actually seemed to notice them... Well more so Michelle then Sierra.

As the two were walking home fom school one day, Sierra gasped and ran over to a poster, displayed in a glass case.

"Did you know about this?" Sierra demanded.

Mitchie approached her carefully and peeked over Sierra's shoulder and bushy hair to see the faces of three very handsome boys, or should she say men?

"I didn't know, since when has this been here?" She questioned turning around as if thinking someone was playing a prank on her which was ridiculous.

"They're coming next week?! How did we not hear about this?! I bet everyone in school has tickets to their show! There are probably none left." Sierra remarqued, disheartedly.

"Eeh, buy their album. Same thing." She stated, already walking away.

"No it's not the same! I heard they were playing songs not yet released! Do you know how rare it is for artists to do that?! We'd be like hearing them before anyone else!"

Mitchie frowned at her friend. "When did this happen? Since when are you the fan girl?"

"Since you decided to be the blazé girl." Sierra replied.

"They've been to 40 states, in each state at least a thousand people went to their concerts, you wouldn't be hearing anything before anyone else."

"That's beside the point!" Sierra said, tiredly.

"Wait and buy the new album... That's what I plan on doing."

"That's less fun." She murmured to herself.

"Good luck finding places to Connect 3's concert if you really want to go." Mitchie yelled to her friend as she hurried up her drive way.

"It's no fun to go alone!" Sierra hollered back. "Party pooper." She muttered kicking a stone in frustration.

"I heard that!" Mitchie exclaimed, in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Two days. Connect 3 had been in town for two freaking days and Mitchie could barely stand it. All any of the girls could talk about was how amazingly handsome Connect 3 was, or more specifically, Shane Gray. All any of the boys could talk about was how awesome the band's new sound was. Girls would sigh at how romantic one of Shane Gray's solo songs, with a simple accoustic guitar was. Boys would joke about how cheesy that song was. Those who had been to the concert, wouldn't shut up about it, those who had yet to go, wouldn't shut up about it.

Connect 3 was all eveyone was talking about and it was driving Sierra and Mitchie insane. Sierra because she couldn't go to the concert, Mitchie because she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that they were in town.

Standing in front of her house after leaving the library Mitchie and Sierra chatted for half an hour before seperating, Mitchie heading into her house and Sierra going on down the street to her home.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Her mum asked from the kitchen.

Mitchie entered the kitchen and threw down her bag on the table. Searching through the mess in her bag she found Sierra's French notebook amist all of hers. "School was school, bor-ing. I'll be right back mum, I accidentaly took Sierra's French book."

"Alright, don't be long sweetie, dinner's almost ready."

"No problem."

Skipping to the front door, notebook in hand she yanked it open and yelped in surprise when she realized someone was already standing there, hand ready to knock. Placing a hand to her heart she panted slightly. "Are you crazy?! I almost had a heart attack!" She yelled.

He winced. "Sorry."

As she focused on the boy infront of her she finally noticed the two other boys behind him. "Oh my God." She said slowly taking them in. "This can't be happening. What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"I came to see you, we're friends remember?" He said, proudly.

"Umm yeah... Um come on in then, I guess." She stuttered, more than confused.

She caught sight of the large Connect 3 tour bus behind them, parked infront of her house.

She raised her hand in the universal gesture that meant stop. "Woaw, woaw, woaw. Stop right there boys, back up, turn around and move that... _thing_ behind you." She ordered.

"Our bus?" Nate asked.

"Yes, it can't stay here." Mitchie told him.

"Why not?" Wondered Shane.

"It's not very _low_ profile so unless you want 100 screaming girls and paparazzi here within the hour, move it."

Shane opened his mouth to argue but shut it when he realized she was right. Nate offered to go tell the driver to go 'around the block'. She let the other two in and was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by the third member of the band.

"Mitchie! So glad to see you again! I know that we only met once, but however briefly it was, for some reason I feel that I know you." He exclaimed.

"That could be because Shane won't shut up about her." Nate observed as he came back into the house.

"Shut up Nate that's not true." Shane scowled.

"Oh it is Mitchie," Jason intervened. "He's been all, Mitchie this and Mitchie that!"

"I wouldn't have been like that if I had managed to say goodbye to you and gotten your number. I missed our discussions." He defended.

Mitchie just giggled. "Well you should have asked for my number the night before."

"I should've but I didn't because I did plan on waking up to say goodbye. I had set my alarm and everything to wake up in time. But it never rang."

"You should have seen him! He ran out of his cabin in his boxers, his hair a mess just to try and at least wave at you."

"You were already gone though! Caitlyn spent a lot of time mocking me for that. She still does actually." Shane added the last part under his breath.

"Why didn't you just ask for my number from Caitlyn or Lola, even Barron or Sander."

"Crap how did of not think of that?!"

"Because you're an idiot?" Nate offered in all seriousness.

"That's an wonderful birdhouse you've got out there Mitchie." Jason said as an argument broke out between the younger band members.

She leaned forward to see which birdhouse Jason was pointing to as there were four in her garden.

"Thank you Jason, I made it with my dad."

His eyes widened. "Could I make one with your dad too? Someone forgot to make mine this summer." His eyes narrowed at his bestmate.

Shane snorted. "I didn't forget Jase, I simply didn't want to make it."

"That's mean." Jason said.

Mitchie nodded and looped an arm through Jason's. "That is mean. I'm sure my father would be more than willing." She told him happily. "You'll have to ask him when he get's home."

The doorbell rang, Mitchie frowned. "We're not expecting anyone."

Nibbling her lower lip she went to open the door. She smiled brightly when she saw a curly haired girl standing on her front porch.

"Mitchie! Hope I'm not bothering you, I think you have my French book and I really really need to study for my exam tomorrow." She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that's true, I was coming to give it back to you but then something came up and it slipped my mind." Mitchie said, with a wave of her hand.

Sierra then wandered in, going straight to the kitchen. "Hello Connie! How're you?"

"Sierra darling, nice to see you."

Mitchie was closing the door slowly, in a daze and followed her friend. She didn't notice when the curly haired girl froze in her tracks, not even moving when Mitchie crashed into her from behind.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

She saw her friend staring wide eyed at the three boys sitting in the room.

"MITCHIE!" She whisper shouted. "Are you aware that you have Connect 3 in your living room?" She quizzed in an urgent whisper.

"Well duh, it's the kind of thing one notices." Mitchie responded, her voice as normal as ever.

"Why are they here?" She whispered back.

"To sit and chat?" Her sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I thought you said that your thing with Shane was just a SUMMER FRIENDSHIP!" She accused.

"I honestly thought it was but turns out..." Mitchie trailed off, motionning to the three boys who were trying to pretend they weren't listening.

Sierra was a shocked out of her daze when Shane stood and reached out to shake her hand.

"You must be Sierra. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled.

"You _have_?" Sierra squeaked.

**A/N: Well that was my first chapter... More will happen later, if you want it to. Tell me if this is a go, no go. Should I waste my time or not? It'll get better, I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and PM's! I love you all! I'll keep writing this story, though I admit to having no idea where I'm going with it... Well I mean I have a little idea but mainly I'm just going with the flow.**

**This chapter is a bit all over the place... I had written it better the first time but then my computer died so I lost everything and had to start it all over again. I don't like this version as much as the original but what can you do... Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar and typos. Disclaimer: You know who owns what and it's not me.**

**R&R**

Later that night, Connect 3 finally left. Mitchie waved at them as she watched them walk down her street with Sierra who was still in deep conversation with Jason. Mitchie had spoken a lot to Nate and Shane, getting to know Nate more. Sierra on the other hand had had a fun time with Jason, explaining birds to him with a slight scientific touch. Jason was spellbound to say the least. It was 10 o'clock by the time they departed and Mitchie decided it would be as good a time as any to go to bed.

Mitchie woke up the next morning with a large smile on her face, for some reason she had a feeling this day would be a good one. Skipping down the stairs, she inhaled the smell of bacon and fired eggs.

"Smells delicious mom!" She called.

She turned on the TV and dug in. Obviously, like every morning, Hot Tunes was on and Mitchie quickly turned up the sound when she saw the picture of Shane in the top right corner of the screen.

_"Everybody has noticed Shane Gray's sudden change of attitude. Assistants have commented on his kindness, fans on his generosity and executives on his professionalism. This is one rockstar who knows what it means to 'clean up his act'. Here at Hot Tunes, we're wondering how long this new attitude will last and why it happened? Was it really_ just_ Camp Rock or did he meet a _special _someone there? Stay tuned and see what he said when one of our correspondents caught up with him this morning as they were heading out to a meeting with Lava Records executives."_

Mitchie grinned, shaking her head, knowing they wouldn't find anything extra. Shane's change in attitude was completely because of himself, no one else. She willed the publicities to pass by faster, eager to see what he had said. She looked up at her mother as she passed by. Connie kissed her daughter on the forehead before sitting down beside her.

"You still watch that even though you can hear everything reported on TV first hand?" Her mom asked with a smirk.

"I might learn things that he hasn't told me already. Besides," she said with a shrug. "I find it fun to see how they interpret certain situations and phrases. Of course Shane disagrees, but I think it hilarious that as soon as he talks to a girl, she's immediately a love interest."

Her mother simply raised an eyebrow while sipping on her coffee. "Oh! It's back on! Let's see how they misinterpreted him now!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Shane appeared on the screen: smiling, hugging and signing autographs, with both Nate and Jason beside him. He finally came up to the Hot Tunes interviewer.

"_Cammie Richards, Hot Tunes. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"_

_Shane nodded and grinned at the lady. "Go ahead." He spoke over the screaming fans._

"_As everyone knows, you were sent to Camp Rock this summer to clean up your act. What did you think of the experience?" She quizzed._

"_It was really great. It brought back so many memories," He turned and motioned to Nate and Jason. "I mean, that's where I meant these idiots. I got so caught up in fame and riches that I forgot the reason why it all started in the first place. Being at Camp Rock reminded me of all that and brought me back down to earth."_

"_What did you think of Camp Rock itself?"_

"_It's one of my favorite places on earth, the people there are kind, fun to be with and amazingly talented. Everything is well organized and you never get bored, I'll definitely go back." He paused and nudged his friends. "And these two'll be coming with me. Maybe this dunderhead can finally get his birdhouse." He said, joking._

"_Did you-" Cammie started but got interrupted by Jason leaning forward and speaking into the microphone._

"_I'll have you know that I'll have my birdhouse before next summer. Someone offered to build it with me and I know _**she**_ won't forget unlike you. I can trust her, though I can't say the same about you.__" Jason observed, throwing a sideways glance at Shane._

_Shane lifted his arms up in exasperation. "When are you going to let that go?! I said I was sorry." He claimed._

_Jason shook his head stubbornly. "You never said sorry."_

"_I'm sorry mate, I didn't realize it meant so much to you." Shane said, tiredly._

_Jason grinned. "I got you to say sorry! HA! She's gonna love that! Oh, and I suppose I forgive you."_

_Cammie Richards had been watching the interaction between the two with a small smile but when she noticed it was the end of the squabble she jumped back into action._

"_So, who is this 'she' that you keep talking about?" She inquired, eagerly._

"_Mi-" Jase started but was stopped by Nate who threw him a glare._

"_She's a girl that Shane met at camp. They became really good friends." He explained._

"_Just friends?" Cammie repeated, a little disappointed._

"_Yep, we're just friends. She's an amazing person, super talented and crazy honest. The first time I spoke to her, __she just stared at me with this really angry and disbelieving look for like, at least a few minutes. Then she launched into this speech about how she was a human being and that I should talk to her as such. Then she called me a jerk. I gotta say, it was a surprise."_

"_Was it the first time someone yelled at you like that?" Cammie wondered._

_He shook his head. "Hell no, the execs, my manager and these two did it a thousand times."_

"_So why did it shock you?"_

"_I guess the reason it really sank in was because she had only just met me and she wasn't like my boss or anything. When your manager yells at you, you just think: 'It's his job, that's what he has to do.' However, when some random chick off the street says that to you, it gets you thinking."_

"_Are you still in contact with her?"_

_A huge grin spread across his face. "Yes, though we weren't for about a month but that was my fault." He admitted._

_"How was it your fault?" She inquired._

_"I didn't have her number."_

"_Why didn't you take her number?"_

"_She left camp early and when I woke up she was already gone."_

"_It's okay now though," Nate interjected. "I came up with a plan of course, I have no idea what they'd do without me. It worked without a hitch, I'm just that good."_

_"What was your plan Nate?" She questioned turning the microphone away from Shane and towards the youngest band member._

_"W__hen we went on tour in her town we stopped by and said hi, now Shane has her number, e-mail and adress, Christmas came early for him." Nate said, smiling smugly as he teased his friend._

___"How did you get her adress?" Cammie wondered aloud._

_"Actually I've been asking myself that: How _**did**_ you get her address Nate?" Shane asked, crossing his arms, facing his friend with a raised eyebrow._

"_I have my sources." Nate replied with a smirk._

"_Did you talk to her?"_

"_Of course not, if I had, I would have told you."_

"_So how did you find out where she lives? I mean I know the town but not the address!"_

"_I have my ways." Nate stated mysteriously._

"_I'll leave you to it then." Cammie said. "Have a good day and thank you for your time."_

_They nodded to the camera and turned to leave, before the scene cut, Mitchie saw Shane grab Nate and start pestering him on how he found out where she lived._

"_I'm not gonna tell you Shane, live with it: I'm smarter than you." _

Mitchie turned it off and saw her mother smiling fondly at the black screen.

"Those boys are crazy."

"Do you have any idea how Nate figured out where we live?" She questioned her mom.

"Indeed I do, Nate called me to find out."

"How did Nate have your number?" Mitchie demanded eyes wide.

"He asked Shane for the name of the town, then looked up my catering buisness, got the number off the web and dialed it. Simple as that."

"Geez… Those boys _would_ be helpless without Nate. Man! I've got to go! Love you!" She yelled, running out of the house.

* * *

"Ooooooh Mitchie! Guess what!" Sierra sang, as she sat beside Mitchie during their lunch break.

"Ryan Gosling is here?"

"No."

"Rihanna's going to do a Flashmob on the football court?"

"No."

"Macklemore is the new sports teacher?"

"No."

"Ahhhh… Well then I give up." Mitchie exclaimed, in fake exhaustion.

"Alright, you got the idea, it has to do with celebrities."

"Oh oh oh!"Mitchie jumped up and down in her seat in sudden excitement. "Let me guess! Connect 3!"

They both burst out laughing and ignored the sound of approaching heels behind them.

"So_ Mitchie, _you going to the concert tonight? You know it's the last concert they'll be doing for a while since they'll be working on their new album this year." Someone said snidely.

Michelle rolled her eyes and turned around with a bored expression on her face.

"Nah I'm not going, I decided to just buy the album." She informed.

"Awww… Do you not have enough money to buy concert tickets? I'm going tonight but don't worry, I'll send you pictures of me with the guys."

"Mitchie, I wanted to tell you-" Sierra started, only to be interrupted by Mitchie.

"I honestly don't care; you can keep your pictures. You'll only have them because your daddy got you backstage passes." She said.

"That's more than you'll ever get, you wouldn't even be able to get close enough to Connect 3 to kiss the floor they walk on."

Mitchie grimaced. "I wouldn't kiss the floor for anyone, that's your job." She then stood and left, with a dramatic hair flip.

Sierra was giggling as she followed her best friend and leaned on her locker in the hall, trying to catch her breath. "That hair flip killed me! It was a perfect imitation of her!"

"What were you going to say back there?"

"Um… Ah just that well, remember those two VIP concert tickets the boys were trying to make us take last night? The ones you refused to accept because you couldn't afford them and you weren't going to let Shane give you something so expensive even though he didn't have to pay for them since they were for his concert?"

Mitchie frowned, nodding her head slowly. "Yeeeaah… What about them?"

"Well as I was walking home last night with them, they took the tickets out again and tried to force me to take them! I tried to resist, I used all my will power but when push came to shove, I couldn't hold back and I just…" She trailed off.

"I bet all the boys did was take them out of their pockets. Fine, I'll go."

Sierra barely had time to look sheepish at the truth in Mitchie's comment before she squealed and jumped excitedly. "This is going to be amazing! I'll meet you at your house at 5p.m. They want us to be there at 6:30-7p.m. so that we can hang out before the concert."

"_Ooooh alright..." _Mitchie sighed, as if going was going was going to be a terrible chore.

"Hide the enthusiasm, Mitchie." Her friend joked.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Mitchie asked aloud, digging through her closet.

"Something cute." Sierra offered from her spot on Mitchie's bed.

"I was thinking about wearing something simple. Like this." She said, lifting up a button up shirt.

"Blerk." Sierra grimaced.

Mitchie groaned and threw it on the floor. She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lower lip. "Well what do you suggest then?"

The bell rang and Mitchie hurried to her window, she tried to figure out who was at the door by recognizing the car parked in the drive way. When she saw the sleek black Audi, she frowned. "I don't know anyone with that car." She murmured.

"Sierra? Can you get the door for me?"

"Oh suuure, send the best friend to answer the door when you don't know who it is. Let me get stabbed by the stranger."

"I would normally let my parents get the door but they're not here and I'm in jeans and a bra so I can't..." Mitchie justified.

"Fine whatever." Sierra shrugged, she dropped her chinese book and hopped out of the room.

Mitchie continued her search through her clothes for a shirt to wear. Suddenly her door slammed open and there stood two smiling girls.

"Caitlyn!" The brunette yelled.

"Mitchie!" The other exclaimed. They hugged, laughing in excitement, Caitlyn then pulled away looking Mitchie up and down. "Girl you look great! Love the bra."

Mitchie blushed a little. "It's new. What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me you were going to the concert tonight and invited me along." She said, with a wave of her hand.

"This is awesome! Sierra, this is Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Sierra." Mitchie introduced.

They nodded to each other briefly. "So Mitchie, Sierra says you don't know what to wear." She commented.

"I don't! It's so wierd because I usually never have a problem like this! I don't understand why it's such a difficult decision now." She claimed, frustrated.

Sierra and Caitlyn exchanged a knowing look. "You know Mitchie, I think there's a logical explanation for your dilema." Caitlyn said.

"Oh please do share your hypothesis." Mitchie said, sarcastically.

"We're going to hang out with three boys, one of which you are pretty close to. The only reason you'd have trouble dressing for this is because you find yourself attracted to one of them." Caitlyn explained.

"Pfff! Huh! Tcha-right. As if." Mitchie spluttered, indignant.

"Say what you want to say, we're your friends, you can't hide it from us." Sierra stated, smugly.

Mitchie shook her head. "Whatever... Just-just help me find a top to wear."

"Since Shane's there, might I recommend something sexy but not provocative?" Caitlyn proposed.

"Ooooh! That sounds perfect! Show him that you have more than 'just friends' potential." Sierra added.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested to be more than friends but to humour you, I'll let you chose what I should wear.' Mitchie scoffed, trying to push away the tingling feeling in her stomach.

Caitlyn walked a circle around Mitchie, a hand on her chin. She nodded to herself. "The pants are good. Slims are quite neutral, they don't make you look desperate. As for the top... What should you put on?" She asked herself.

She started throwing things out of the cupboard, finally she handed her friend a skin tight, skin colored tank top. "Slip this on first."

Mitch yanked it on and then looked at Cait expectantly. "And?"

Caitlyn stepped forward and pulled the tank down so that the top of her black lace bra was showing. "Perfect." She observed.

Mitchie turned to look at herself in the mirror. "How is this perfect?! I thought you said "not provocative"?! This almost looks like I'm shirtless!"

"It is quite vulgar." Sierra agreed.

"I'm not done yet, geez, have a little faith." She went back to scouring the closet. "Aha! Perfect!"

She threw a thin black lace flowy top to put over it all. "Go on, put it on." Mitchie pulled it on carefully, as if afraid to rip the delicate material.

"Give us a twirl." Sierra ordered, impatiently.

Mitchie did as she was told and raised her eyebrows at her friends facial expressions. "Woaw." They both breathed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped. "Woaw." She mimicked her friends.

"SOLD!" Caitlyn and Sierra yelled together.

"Oooh, Shane is going to regret saying: 'We're just friends'." Cait sang.

"No he's not. We're truly not interested in each other in that way." Mitchie defended, feeling a slight bit guilty, as if she were lying, though she couldn't figure out why. She was telling the truth, wasn't she?

"Just 'cause you say it, doesn't make it true." Sierra interjected.

"Shut up." Mitchie grumbled.

She slid on plain black ballerina's and took the leather jacket Caitlyn flung at her. After another 15 minutes all three girls judged each other pretty enough to leave. They stood on the porch for a moment as Mitchie looked up her house and hesitated on which car they should take to the concert. Finally, they settled on taking the car Caitlyn had arrived in.

"I didn't know you had a car." Mitchie said as they climbed in.

"I don't," Cait started as she glanced behind her while backing out of the drive way. "It's my father's."

Soon they were speeding away towards the stadium where the concert was taking place. "Did you drive here all the way from New York?" Mitchie asked.

"You make it sound like it's miles away! It's only an hour away." She replied.

"I've never been." Mitchie mumbled.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn exclaimed, turning to stare at her friend in horror.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Mitchie screamed, when the car swerved dangerously and a few honks were heard from behind them.

"How can you live an hour away from NYC and dare say that you've never been?!" She demanded.

"Because it's true."

"I'm as horrified as you Caitlyn. I've been and I'm like, a stereotypical geek who only concentrates on studying."

"That's not true, you've changed quite a bit since last year." Mitchie told her friend with a smile.

"Girl, you are so coming over to my house for the next holidays." Cait informed the brunette, she glanced in the rearview mirror at Sierra. "You're welcome too, if you want." She offered as she parked the car.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Sierra said, sheepishly.

"Nonsense, any friend of Mitchie's is mine." Caitlyn answered jovially as they closed the car doors and headed to the stadium entrance.

The girls wandered around for a moment trying to find a way in. As soon as they reached the front doors, guards stalked towards the girls, frowning. "Sorry ladies, the concert isn't till 8:30. You'll have to wait out here or come back later."

"We're here to see Connect 3." Sierra explained.

"They always are, that doesn't mean you get to go in earlier." Another guard stated.

"We were invited by them." Caitlyn spoke.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." The first guard snorted.

"Next you'll tell us you're the 'mystery girl' Shane met during the summer." The second guy joked, nudging his companion.

"Actually, _she's_ her, not me." Caitlyn said, waving towards Mitchie.

"Wait for the doors to open or leave." The man ordered, ignoring Caitlyn.

The girls groaned in frustration. "Nate should have thought about this! I can't believe he wouldn't have told anyone we were coming." Cait cried.

Mitchie looked around and saw a bulky man striding towards the group in determination. "What seems to be the problem here?" He questioned as he arrived.

"These girls here claim to be expected by Connect 3."

The man's eyebrows rose as he glanced at the girls doubtfully and he raised his clipboard, he leafed through some papers. "Name?" He enquired.

"Torres, Gellar and-" Before she could finish, the man stood up straight and turned on his heels.

"They are indeed waiting for you. Follow me." He requested.

Mitchie and Sierra smiled at the two surprised guards while Caitlyn waggled her fingers at them with a smug smirk.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled, when he caught sight of her walking around backstage with the rest of the group.

He was wearing a tight white v-neck shirt that did nothing to hide his defined chest, she could see his muscular pecks and his hard six pack. When he flexed his arms, his biceps were very noticeable. Mitchie forced her mouth into a grin instead of letting her draw drop embaressingly. His hair flopped adorably in his eyes and his tanned skin made his dark brown eyes stand out. She couldn't hide it, she found him _très _attractive and she was undeniably physically attracted to him. She flushed and squirmed a bit as she waited for him to approach her.

He gathered her up into a bear hug and twirled her around. She laughed at his fervor. "We saw each other yesterday!" She claimed, in between laughs.

He put her down and as she tried to regain her balance she put her hands on his chest and resisted the urge to rub his chest.

"That was a long time ag-Mitchie?" He said her name in question suddenly.

"Yes, that's me." She agreed, slowly.

His eyes moved over her body slowly as if he was only just realizing she was a girl, his eyes lingering in certain areas, i.e. her chest which was a bit more exposed than she was used to.

He shook his head and tore his eyes away from her décolté in order to look her in the eyes. "You look different." He commented.

"I changed since yesterday?" She wondered.

"No I just-Never mind. I'm glad you decided to come." He said, guiding her to his changing room where the others had drifted off to.

They sat on some couches, laughing and joking, catching up, mainly with Caitlyn since the others had all seen each other the previous day. After an hour the boys were beckoned away for sound check leaving the girls alone as they awaited for the concert to commence.

"You have really long hair, I never realized." Caitlyn observed.

Mitchie picked up a lock of hair and watched it thoughtfully. "I was thinking about going to the hair dressers."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do to it?" Sierra questioned.

She shrugged. "I was thinking of getting a layered cut, a side mêche instead of a fringe and maybe dying it black."

The two girls squinted as they looked at her, trying to imagine her with that hair do. "I can't see it." Caitlyn said, grimacing.

"It was just a thought." Mitchie murmured.

"I think it could work, it would definitely make you look older."

"That's what I was aiming for: lose the little girl look."

Caitlyn grinned triumphantly. "It wouldn't happen to be so that a certain band member two years older than you would think of you as a possible love interest and not just a naive school girl would it?"

Mitchie blushed. "Of course not." She shot back. Why in the world was she blushing? It wasn't true!

After another 10 minutes the girls were ushered into the concert room and the concert began. Much to the boys disappointment, the girls did not hang around once the concert was over. Shane was then stuck to his phone texting Mitchie during her ride home, lifting his head briefly to greet a few fans who had backstage tickets.

* * *

The next morning found Sierra, Mitchie and Caitlyn lounging around in an empty hairdresser shop.

"Are you sure about this?" Cait checked, not wanting to let her friend do something she would later regret.

Mitchie's lips turned into a thin line as she nodded, staring her reflection down in defiance. "I've thought about it for a long time and I think it's about time I change a little, my mom's okay with it so..." She trailed off.

"If you're sure." Cait shrugged.

"I am, it's time for a change."

"I'll let you do this in peace, only if you admit this is so that Shane will see you as more than a little girl friend." She stated, crossing her arms and smiling cheekily at her.

Mitchie sighed. "Fine I guess it's true, I've wanted to do this for a long time but if it'll help Shane change his opinion of me then it's a definite plus."

"So you're not denying it anymore?" Sierra asked, mildly surprised.

"I thought it over all night last night, trying to figure out why I reacted the way I did when I saw Shane last night. I came to the only conclusion possible. I'm physically tempted by him."

"Physically tempted? Are you trying to say, in a 'round about way, that you want to have s-"

"It is not 'round about at all!" Mitchie interrupted. "And no, I don't want _that_, yet."

"Yet? That means you know you'll want to!" Sierra hollered, pointing at Mitchie accusingly.

"The day I do that, I'll be 'in love' or at least have a stable boyfriend so it's not likely to be any time soon."

"What do you consider stable?" Cait wanted to know.

"Mmmm, it would depend on the boy."

"Shane." Caitlyn clarified.

"I haven't thought about doing that with him, I've just barely accepted the fact that I like him as more than a friend. A little. It's a small crush."

"A crush?"

"It'll pass, which is precisely why I won't act on it. Shane is a great friend and I won't risk ruining our friendship for a simple infatuation."

"Have you decided what you want to do with your hair?" The hair dresser with the name tag labeled Ariana asked as she came back over to them, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

"Yes, I'd like to have my hair died black, layered and a side fringe."Ariana nodded along thoughtfully as she fiddled with the head of hair in front of her.

"That's a big change, however it'll suit you perfectly, black will go well with your complexion and the new cut will make you look more grown up." Ariana assessed.

"That's the idea." Mitchie said.

"Let's get started then."

**A/N: BTW next chapter will have tons more Mitchie and Shane moments. If you have any ideas about what you want to have happen between them or situations you want them to go through, I'm more than open to hearing them. Tell me in reviews if there is anything particular you want to happen and I'll see if I like it, I love hearing your ideas. Oh and just so you know Smitchie will only be happening in like 10 chapters... Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... I was on holiday abroad and the only time I got a decent internet conection I used to check my mail. And to post the last chapter for my other story. Anyway please enjoy! R&R**

"Sierra... What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she looked up from the piano she was practicing on.

Her friend smiled at her before plopping down on the stairs leading to the stage. She threw her backpack down on the floor before leaning on her elbows and examining the theater room in silence. Mitchie sat on the piano stool fiddling with a pencil, after a long moment of quiet she went back to her song writing, pressing the piano keys lightly.

"Don't you ever wish this room was full of people?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mitchie asked, distracted from her work.

"Have you ever wished to have an audience here?" She rephrased.

Mitchie grinned, shaking her head slightly. "Of course I do. But that's never going to happen." She replied going back to her song writing.

"Well why shouldn't it?" Her friend asked, sitting up straight.

"You know why." Mitchie shot back a frown on her face.

"I thought Camp Rock had fixed your shyness or at the very least your friendship with Connect 3."

"Who I'm friends with doesn't change a thing." She paused and took a deep breath. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know... I just think that you have _talent _Mitchie and you do something about it."

"I am. I write songs."

"What good is that when no one hears it?" She demanded, starting to get annoyed.

"You hear it and so do my parents. That's all that matters to me." She sighed, lowering her voice again so as to avoid getting into a fight sith her best friend. "I'm not ready to preform publicly, okay? When I am, you'll be the first to know."

Her friend hesitated for a moment before grinning wickedly. "Fine. On one condition."

Mitchie, who had once again become absorbed by her work didn't notice Sierra's mischievous smile. "Sure no problem." She murmured absentmindedly. "What is it?"

"That you have to show or sing one of your songs to at least one member of Connect 3." She stated firmly.

Mitchie's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

Sierra shook her head. "It's my condition." She crossed her arms to show that she wouldn't change minds.

Mitchie sighed, recognizing a lost battle when she saw one. Gathering her papers in one arm and her bag resting on her shoulder she strode to the auditorium doors. "Just so you know: I hate you." She threw her best friend a glare before leaving the large room.

After ten steps her friend was by her side. "I'm doing this for you Mitchie."

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't stop me from hating you."

She stopped at her locker to put away a few books and stuff some papers in her bag. Then she turned to the school's front doors. Sierra wrapped an arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

_Weekend, right? xShane_

Mitchie frowned as she read his message.

_If by that you mean to ask if my weekend started, then yes, you're right. xMitchie_

Sierra and Mitchie walked home chatting none stop before she recieved a response from the pop star.

_Come over? xShane_

Mitchie rolled her eyes at his messages. They were direct and short, as if he expected no one to refuse, deep down he still was a spoilt little rock star.

"See you later Si!" She called with a brief wave to her best friend.

_To your place? I'll have to ask my mom if she's okay with it. xMitchie_

_Hurry. xShane_

_Why? You'll make this proposition to some other girl? xMitchie_

She was joking, she knew he wouldn't but still raced to ask her mom before she left to prepare a catering job for tomorrow.

_I'd never do that, you're my number one girl. xShane_

Her heart lept as she read his words despite knowing he only meant them in a friendly way.

"Can I go over to Shane's this weekend?" She asked, excited.

Connie glanced up from the paper work she had been finishing and smiled at her daughter. "Where does he live?"

"New York." She informed her mother.

"Sorry Mitch but unfortunately your dad's keeping the store open this weekend and I have to cater a wedding."

"Okay." Was the only thing Mitchie replied.

_My parents can't bring me. xMitchie_

_I'll come get you. xShane_

_It's an hour drive... xMitchie_

_So? xShane_

Mitchie giggled and told her mother that Shane was willing to come get her.

"All this way? That'll be a two hour drive for him."

"He's done worse while touring." Mitchie shrugged.

"You'd think he'd stay away from long car rides and be fed up of them after riding in a bus for so long. Well..." Her mother trailed off, hesitating. "Will you be alone with those three?" She wondered.

_Alone with three boys? My mother thinks it's a bit _osé. _xMitchie_

_I promise not to defile your honor and corrupt you. Besides Cait'll be there (Nate invited her) and she'll kill me if I even touch you in that way. xShane_

_Ahhh shame really... xMitchie_

She joked after showing his message to her mom. "Caitlyn will be there?" Her mother said aloud.

"By the looks of it." Mitchie said.

"Very well, I guess I have no more objections. Have fun in New York sweeetie." Connie said hugging her daughter and picking up her bag.

_No worries, I'm sure we can escape her watchful eye for long enough to sneak away without her castrating me. xShane_

Mitchie blushed, she didn't have much experience with boys but if she were to admit it to hersefl she'd think they were flirting. A bit.

_I'm sure you'll figure out away, wouldn't want you to lose your special body parts. I don't like ruined goods. xMitchie_

She had no idea what was coming over her, she would never say those things in person. When he didn't respond after a few minutes she wondered if she had gone too far. Oh God, she hoped not. She sent him another message to make sure he didn't take it the wrong way. Just as she hit send she recieved a new text from him.

_Sorry I was talking to Nate, just told him you were coming. xShane _

_That was a joke you know. I'd still like you, privates or not. xMitchie_

_That's a relief to hear, Mitch. I'm glad to know I'm worth more than a pair __to you. xShane_

This was going too far for Mitchie to handle. She barely talked to guys before Shane, and now this! She needed to reign it down a bit.

_My mom wants to know when you're coming to get me? xMitchie_

_I'm leaving right now. xShane_

"Ma! Shane's on his way!" She yelled into the living room.

"Have fun in New York then! I just called your dad to tell him. I won't be home before you leave but call me when you get there."

"Of course mum!"

"Say hello to Shane and his friends."

"No problem." Just before her mother left Mitchie remembered the favor she had asked her dad. "Hey, mom? Do you know if daddy finished building the thing I asked him to?"

"Sorry, not a clue, give him a call why don't you. Apparently the shop is quite empty today."

"Thanks, love you."

Mitchie quickly dialed her father's number as she went upstairs to pack her bag. "Yello?" He answered.

"Dad? It's me!"

"Hello there Mitchie! Heard you were going to New York."

Mitchie smiled while digging through her cupboard. "Yes, I'm soo excited but that's not why I was calling."

"Why then, pray tell what call was so urgent." He said.

"I was wondering if you finished it?"

He chuckled. "Of course, finished it the other, don't you remember me telling you so?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it's not a surprise to know you don't listen to your old man." He stated, his voice full of fake sorrow.

"I do listen to you!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Sure thing, Mi. Anyway got to go there's a customer that just got here that's in need of my extended knowledge on nails and hammers."

Mitchie carefully packed her clothes into her duffle bag. She was only staying for two nights after all, she didn't need that many clothes. She was biting her lower lip while studying one of her white dresses that she had worn on only one previous occasion. She couldn't decide if it was worth taking along with her or if she should just leave it. Suddenly her door bell rang and she jumped in surprise. Glancing at her nedside clock she was surprised that an hour and 15 minutes had already passed since her last message with Shane. She ran down the stairs, threw open the door for him and before she could think twice about her actions threw herself in his arms. He got over his shock quite quickly and wrapped his long, muscular arms around her small frame.

"I'm happy to see you too Mitch but I didn't think you missed me that much." He chuckled.

The chuckle rumbled through his chest and the vibrations that went from his body to hers made her shudder in pleasure.

"I'm just really excited to be going to New York." She explained.

"Heard you've never been, I'll definitely take you sight seeing. Got your stuff ready?" He asked.

She nodded and ran up the stairs to grab her bag she paused at the door when she saw her white dress lying on her bed. As a last minute decision she snatched it up and stuffed it into her bag as she hurried down the stairs. Shane took her bag from her and placed it in his trunk, and opened the passenger side door for her to slide in. When he sat beside her in the drivers seat, Mitchie remembered what she had wanted to get at her father's store.

"Can we stop by my dad's hardware store? I need to pick something up from there."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see." She replied, giving him the directions to the store.

He pulled over in front of the shop attracting the attention of many passer-bys as this was a small town. When Mitchie jumped out of the flashy, over priced car many eyebrows raised since they recognized her as a Torres. She smiled to a few people she new as she ran by. Getting the object she wanted was a quick affair and she was soon out again, gently putting the box in the backseat.

"Will you tell me what it is now?" He asked with an amused grin.

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "It's the bird house I promised Jason. I bit the first part then my dad finished it."

She sat looking out at the street but realized that they hadn't moved and that they were still parked infront of her dad's store. She turned to look at Shane to find him staring at her with a small smile and a slightly bemused expression. She blushed under his intense car and fiddled with her hair to check there was nothing wrong with it.

"What?" She questioned shyly.

He shook his head looking forward again, the smile still stuck on his face. "Nothing, I just..." He trailed off, turning the car in the ignition. "I thought you were just saying it to get him off your back. I didn't think you'd _actually_ make it."

"Why wouldn't I make it?" She frowned confused.

"I just mean that you didn't have to make it for real if you didn't want to. Jason would get over it." He explained.

"I'm sure he would but I _promised _to make it, and I never back out of my promises."

"I've never met a girl quite like you." He observed.

"That's not surprising." She said with a shrug as she started tuning the radio. "I'm unique, one in a kind."

"That was modest." He snorted.

"And a joke." She shot back pointing at him.

Finally Mitchie landed on a music channel playing Katy Perry song called I kissed a girl. She hummed along not daring to open her mouth and sing despite the fact that Shane was grinning at her while she drummed the rythme on her thighs. One of his band's songs came on and he started singing loudly. They drove down the highway, Shane driving far faster than the acceptable speed limit.

In an hour of singing, joking and talking they reached the building lived in. He parked his car in the underground garage and strode confidently into the evelator. Once Mitchie stood beside him he closed the doors and slide a card into a slot, typed in a code and finally the elevator moved up.

"That's a long code." She observed.

"Crazy fans." He waved it off.

As soon as she exited the elevator Jason jumped on her. "Mitchie! I hoped you'd be coming."

She giggled and hugged him. "I have something for you!" She told him.

"I'll go put your things in your room." He said, lifting her bag.

As soon as he left she turned to Jason, beaming and gave him the box she was holding. He gasped when he opened it and took out the wooden birdhouse.

"It's beautiful." He told her.

"I brought paint so that you could paint it any coulour you wished."

"Paint?" He repeated.

She nodded. "It's in my bag. I'll go get it if you want."

"Yes please." He agreed.

She went into her room and quickly found her box of waterproof paint. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a plain tank top so as to not ruin any clothes she liked.

"Here I got you this top from the laundry room, I think it's Shane's, he won't mind."

Mitchie caught the large shirt he threw her way and roughly tugged it over her head. Nate walked in with a large glass of water and a cookie in hand.

"Shane wants you to know he's in his room if you need him."

"Thanks. Oh and Nate? I was wondering when Caitlyn was getting here?" She asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. Like at dawn or something." He said.

"Thanks again."

Nate nodded and gave her a small two fingered wave. Mitchie sat on the floor in the kitchen where she saw that Jason had everything ready. They immediately set to work painting the house red and purple. Mitchie realised that despite Jason's fascination for birds and a goofy and air headed personality, he could be serious when he was needed.

She laughed loudly when Jason threw paint at her. She whipped her paint brush at him in retaliation and soon an all out war started between both of them. Shane walked in and gasped when Mitchie threw a blob of piant at him as a reflex. It landed right in the middle of his face. He glared at Mitchie who's eyes widened in horror, jumped to her feet and ran away. She unexpectedly found herself pushed against the bathroom door by the tall older, dark haired boy.

"You threw paint at me." He growled, menacingly. "That's my shirt you ruined." He told her looking her up and down. "You will pay." He threatened.

Mitchie held back her laugh, struggling to take him seriously when he had a large splat of purple paint on his face. "You don't scare me." She spat, in fake disgust.

He leaned in closer, holding her arms captive above her head, pinned against the wall. "Don't tempt me." He said, his voice husky.

Mitchie enjoyed feeling his body so close to hers and the feeling of their breaths mixing. So she moved her head closer to his and smirked. "Give it your best shot." She whispered.

Shane stared at her, his gaze intense, his eyes dropped to her lips and Mitchie's heart stopped. His body seemed to move closer if possible, he leaned his head forward and then just like that the spell was broken, he took a step back, he drew his hand threw his hair as he dropped her arms and seemed frustrated with himself.

His eyes snapped to Mitchie's and before she could say anything he spoke. "Get cleaned up, we're going out tonight."

"Going out?" She repeated, dazed.

He nodded. "Yep I'm taking you on a date." He said, as if to himself as he walked out of the hall.

"A date?" Mitchie repeated again, in shock. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to breathe. "Well thank God I brought that dress." She muttered to herself.


End file.
